A Change of Heart
by kravenclaw
Summary: Percy and Hermione meet again and try to figure out if they are meant to be something more than friends. H/P pairing. Please R/R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-J.K. Rowlings owns everything in this story. I only own the plot.

  
  


A Change of Heart

  
  


Chapter1-Seeing Her Again

  
  


Hermione Granger had not seen Percy Weasley for four years, so when she found out that she was going to be interviewing him she was extremely happy. She had always had a great affection for her best friend, Ron's older brother. He had always seemed so much like herself. He was ambitious, smart, and goal-oriented. During her first year she had even had a crush on him for a while.

When Hermione walked into Percy Weasley's office Percy asked, "What are you doing here, Hermione?"

"I'm here to interview you for the paper. Didn't you hear that I became a reporter?" Hermione asked.

"No, I didn't. Ron never told me that you started working as a reporter. Do you work for the Prophet?" Percy asked.

"Yes. They needed a new reporter because Rita Skeeter quit. I was really disappointed that she quit because I was really looking forward to working with her," Hermione said sarcastically.

Percy let out a laugh and Hermione continued speaking. "It sure is a shame that she quit. I don't know if I can follow in such big footsteps," Hermione said with a patronizing smile on her face.

Percy said, "Oh, I'm sure that it must be hard to come and fill the position of such a famous journalist."

Hermione replied, "Yes, I'm not sure I can make up that many lies, but I will sure try very hard to ruin peoples lives." 

Percy laughed and said, "You always were a funny girl. It's been too long since I last saw you."

"Yes, I know. It's been, what? Four years now?" Hermione said.

"Yes, I believe it has been four. You've really grown up since the last time I saw you." Percy said.

"Have I?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I can still remember the first time I met you," Percy said.

"Oh, you mean on my first day at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, do you remember all of those questions you asked?" Percy said and laughed.

"Yes, I must have talked your ear off," Hermione said.

"You did," Percy said.

"But you like me asking you questions. It made you feel important and it gave you a chance to show off. I remember that the first thing you told me was that you were a prefect. Actually, I think that was the first thing that you told ever first year. You always were a little bit conceited while you were at Hogwarts," Hermione teased.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"You know what I mean. You could have talked for hours about your duties as a prefect. And a couple of years later you would have talked for hours about being Head Boy." Hermione said.

"Okay, maybe I see your point," Percy said.

"Penelope was the only person who would listen to you. How is she anyway? I heard that you were engaged. Congratulations!" Hermione said.

"We were engaged. She broke it off. I haven't seen her for six months since she left me to be with Oliver Wood." Percy said sadly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Percy. I hadn't heard," Hermione said and gave her old friend a hug, "I hate that I reminded you of such a terrible thing."

"That's okay. It's probably a good thing that she left me. I don't think that she would have liked being with me when I work such long hours at the ministry," Percy said.

"Yes, that probably would have been hard on her," Hermione said.

"I heard that you and Viktor Krum split up," Percy said.

"Yes, I couldn't handle him being so famous. I was constantly put in the spotlight when I was with him." Hermione said.

"I read a lot about you in the papers while you were with Krum. It must have been hard always reading about your relationship in the paper. Some of the reporters made it sound like you were a vicious women," Percy said.

"And you know that those reporters were always telling the truth. I have a habit of, what was it I read one time? Oh yes, I always got made at the other quidditch players on Viktor's team because they spent to much time with him and I yelled at them and even punched one of them in the nose," Hermione said.

"Oh, I remember reading that! Rita Skeeter wrote that the summer after your fifth year. I had to laugh when I read that. The only person I could see you ever even think about punching is my brother. Ron always could make you mad," Percy said.

"Yes, that is true, but he could always cheer me up. It's weird not seeing him and Harry every day," Hermione said.

"It's always hard being alone for the first couple of years after leaving Hogwarts. I still wake up and feel like I should be going downstairs to have breakfast with my friends," Percy said.

"I know. But do you know what the really strange thing is?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Perrcy asked.

"Everyone is getting married already! Harry is going to marry your sister after she graduates from Hogwarts next year, Ron's engaged to Lavender, Dean, Seamus, and Neville all have wives, and Parvati is going to marry Lee Jordan in the fall. Hell, even Malfoy is married!" Hermione said.

"He is?" Percy asked. "I never really cared for that kid."

"Yes, he married that pretty Ravenclaw, Padma Patil. You know, Parvati's twin sister? I don't see why she married Malfoy. She could have had any guy she wanted. Why would she choose to marry a Malfoy?" Hermione said.

"Who know?" Percy said. "Maybe he's a really nice guy."

Hermione and Percy both laughed at the thought of Draco Malfoy being a decent person.

"I guess we should start the interview now," Hermione said.

"The interview lasted thirty minutes and at the end Hermione said, "Well, thanks for letting me interview you, Percy. It's been great talking with you."

"No problem, Herm. It was nice seeing you again," Percy said.

Hermione started to leave the room but Percy began to speak again. He said, "I'd really like to see you again sometime, Hermione."

Hermione replied, "I'd like that too," and left the room leaving Percy staring bewilderedly at the place where she had just been sitting.

Percy thought, "Did she change or is it me that's changed? I've never thought of her as anything more than a friend. Why do I feel differently now?"

  
  


A/N-So, what do you think? Should I keep writing on this story? What do you think of the Percy/Hermione pairing? I've always liked it and I thought that there was far to few H/P fics. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope that you enjoyed reading it. Please R/R! Also, if you have time you can read and review some of my other fics. I'm always looking for constructive criticism. 


	2. Visiting With Mother

Disclaimer-J.K. Rowlings owns everything in this fic. I only own the plot.  
  


Things Change  
  


Chapter 2-Visiting With Mother  
  


"Mother, do you know where Hermione lives?" Percy asked his mother about a week after he had seen Hermione at the interview.

"No, I'm sorry, Percy. I don't know where she lives." Molly Weasley said. "Why do you ask?

"Well, because she interviewed me about a week ago and I had a nice time talking with her again," Percy said.

"Oh, really?" Molly asked excitedly. "So my little Percy is falling for little Hermione Granger!"

"But Mother, I never said that," Percy argued.

"You didn't have to, I saw what your eyes were saying. I'm your mother Percy. Don't try to argue with me," Molly told her son.

"Okay, mother. I guess I like her. I hadn't seen her in such a long time. It's just...she's gotten so beautiful. I never noticed before. And she's so smart and sweet," Percy said.

"I always thought that you two would be perfect together. But you had Penelope and Hermione had that famous quidditch player from Bulgaria. It seemed to me when I first met Hermione that your personalities were so much the same in some ways and different in others that they would compliment each other. Penelope couldn't stand your long hours at the Ministry, but that wouldn't bother Hermione because she'd be working long hours too. You are both such intelligent and hard-working people," Molly said.

"I really want to see her again, but I don't even know where she lives," Percy said.

"Go see her at work one day, Percy. Take an afternoon off and go see her," Molly said.

"But I can't. I've always got so much work to do. I can't take an afternoon off," Percy said.

"Sure you can. You work at least three hours extra, every day of the week. You can take an afternoon off to go and see Hermione. Your work will still be there the next day." Molly said.

"Well, I guess I could go see her tomorrow afternoon," Percy said. "I don't have any meetings in the afternoon."

"See, Son. I told you you could spare a little bit of your time for a sweet girl like Hermione," Molly said.

"Well, mother, it's been nice talking with you. I better get home now," Percy said. "Goodbye Percy," Molly said as he turned to walk out of the door, "Wait!" 

"Yes, mother?" Percy asked.

"Don't leave yet. I don't get to see you very often anymore. Why don't you stay for supper?" Molly asked. 

"Okay, mother. I'll stay. Besides I haven't seen Ginny or Ron for a while. It'll be nice to see everyone," Percy said.

"I don't see why you need to have your own house anyway. I could understand if you were married, but you're not and there's still plenty of room here. You don't need to waste your money on that little house," Molly said.

"Mom, I'm twenty-two. That's too old to still be living with my parents. Besides Bill and Charlie moved out right after they graduated from Hogwarts. I at least waited until I was twenty," Percy said.

"I know Son. I just miss having you around," Molly said.

"I love you, mother," Percy said and hugged his mother.

"I love you too, son," Molly said.

They sat silently for a few minutes but then Molly said, "Am I putting too much pressure on you about Hermione? I know it has only been a year since you and Penelope broke up. The breakup was hard on you," Molly said in a worried tone of voice.

"I'm okay, Mother. Penelope and I could never have had a happy marriage. We are just too different. And...I really like Hermione. I'd like to see how well things go between us," Percy said.

"I'm so happy, Percy. I've always wanted what is best for you," Molly said.

"I know mother," Percy said.

"So, how does Hermione feel Does she like you too?" Molly asked.

"Actually, I think she does like me," Percy said. "And she said that she would like to see me again, too," Percy said.

"I'm glad," Molly said. "I've been hoping that you'd find somebody."

"I know mum." Percy said. "Should you start fixing dinner now? Father will be home soon."

"Oh my! Look at the time! Yes, I need to get started. Will you keep me company while I cook," molly asked.

"Sure, Mum," Percy said.

Percy spent a nice evening at home with his parents and Ron and Ginny. He was glad that he had decided to come for a visit, and he vowed to go visit his parents more often.

After Percy had gone home for the night Molly talked to her Husband about the possibility of a romance between Percy and Hermione.

"I always wondered if any of our boys would be smart enough to fall for her. She has always been a wonderful girl," Arthur said.

"I always thought that Fred or George would do best with her. I've always said that opposites attract. Hermione could have easily made either one of them less wild and they could have gotten her to loosen up a bit," Molly said.

"Yes, but Percy and Hermione will be good together. They'll make a beautiful couple," Arthur said.

"I hope that she's the one for him. I don't think he could handle another breakup." Molly said.

"I've always thought that Percy would fall in love with Hermione. They are perfect for each other. Percy won't have to go through another breakup," Arthur said.

"I hope you're right," molly said.

"I am right. You'll see. Soon you will have a bunch of grand children running around." Arthur said.

"I sure hope so," Molly replied.  
  


Thanks to all of my reviewers. Rah, Chrissy, Tamelywild, k.s. KarateChick, Christine, Ashley, kjsparkles, and The Gimli Glomper, thank you!

Please Review! I love reviews! Also I have several other fics you can read. Please read them, I would really appreciate it. Thanks. I hope to update this chapter by next weekend.


End file.
